What do you think?
by Lil.Cat-chan
Summary: M to be on the safe side, nothing too graphic. Erza and a friend talk about fantasies... it's not really anything, just came to my mind... Erza/Jellal the talk was taken further...
1. dirty Kitty

"So, Erza… what do you think about bondage?" The red-head blushed lightly as she spit her drink out of shock, rubbing her mouth clean of the drink she stared at her old friend. The brown-haired woman was a guild-less mage that sometimes accompanied her for a little bit of the pay. If Erza had to guess where her dirty mind came from she would have guessed it was her, the small woman that had the tendency to remind someone of a cat, now she even grinned like one. They sat at their camp in the forest on opposite sides of a small fire.

"Wh-What?" Erza said and saw her friend sit up from her half-laying position on the ground.

"Well, what do you think about bondage? Would you want to try it?" At first Erza said nothing, if this would have been any other person asking her she would beat them into the next century, but this was no other person and even if she tried she knew the other was way too fast and good to be beaten by Erza.

"I never thought about bondage…" Erza admitted and her friend raised both brows.

"Really? But you read so many dirty books! Didn't at least one say something about bondage?!" Erza shook her head.

"Shame on those books!" Shaking her head her friend mumbled into her hand, Erza watched her.

"Would you want to try it?" The red-haired asked and her friend smiled at her.

"Well… I thought about it a few times, you know? I find the idea of being helplessly bound to a bed, for example, pretty arousing. Or to imagine to be bound and unable to do something as you get teased all over your body until you just can't stand it anymore and would even beg for some cock inside you so you could finally feel what you so desire… rawr!" Erza chuckled as she saw the face her friend made, she was always openly perverted but when she got into dream-state it was somehow like she pulled you in with her words. She could tell the most dirty story and Erza would think it happened just as she told to her that moment. She envied her friend for that lively fantasy and loved to listen to her stories. She didn't know if they were true or just imaginations, there was no way to hear the difference in the stories from truth to imagination.

"I… kind of have a thing for costumes."

"You're into role-play? Tell me the dirty details Scarlet!" Erza blushed more as she thought about her cat and bunny-costume, last one she had given to Lucy. Her mind wandered as she thought about wearing that cat-costume for Jellal. Would he play the big bad wolf?

"It's nice to know you think about your desires, but would you mind sharing?" Erza got pulled out of her fantasy and looked at her friend before she looked into the fire.

"I want to wear my cat-costume for Jellal…"

"Sweet… so, would he be gentle or rough?"

"Uh… gentle I guess?" A gasp was heard from her friend and Erza leaned back, unsure if she said something wrong. She was strong and had no fear, but if she met her friend and they talked this private with each other she was always so shy and unsure.

"You didn't actually do _anything_ with him yet?!"

"No…he has a fiancé."

"Erza, we both know that's not true. He's simply too chicken to accept that he is good enough for you!"

"You think?"

"Well, my dear friend, how about a bet then?" Erza didn't trust her friend with bets, she had the tendency to always win and in some mysterious ways always got to her original goal without Erza knowing she was manipulated until the end.

"What kind of bet?"

"Well, after we finished this mission with flying colors, as always, we'll search out Jellal and his little friends. I'll make sure you two stay undisturbed and you'll seduce him with your cat-costume… play the innocent little kitty." Erza liked the idea, but it seemed way too surreal to actually be doable.

"Erza…"

"What is your part of the bet?"

"I'll leave that part to you."

"Then… you have to wear the puppy-costume for a whole week and stay that week in a city."

"Easy."

"And you are forbidden to have sex." Erza saw the smile fall and the pout take over.

"You mean, mean Erza. But okay. The looser has to buy cake." The two nodded and shook hands.


	2. helpless Kitty

"How are you going to leave the fire?" Erza stared at the brown eyes, seeing the grin on her friends face again.

"Eager aren't we Erza?"

"I… I don't know what you mean." Erza blushed and looked away, only to feel a pinch on her hip and let out a yelp of surprise.

"You're already wearing the costume darling. Plus, your yelp will have them notice." Rubbing her hip Erza saw Meredy and Ultear, as well as Jellal, look around wary.

"I'll go look what that was…" Jellal said and stood up, thought suddenly Ultear stood up.

"No, I'll go, stay and look after the camp, Meredy, come with me." Jellal sat down, thought he found it strange that Ultear would want to take Meredy with her. The two women disappeared behind a group of trees and soon Jellal found himself alone in the camp, as he watched the flames he thought of Erza. Ah…. Erza… hopefully he could pay her a visit soon. Of course she couldn't know, she should never know he watched her from afar… Ultear said it was stalking but who was he to care what bizarre fantasies Ultear had?

A little bit into the woods where only the moon lit the forest floor a group of four women was sitting. As if they had a low table in front of them they all sat in seiza*, Erza and her friend on one side, Meredy and Ultear at the other side.

"So, my dear madams." Meredy smiled at Erza, the red-head looked down as she bit her lip, it was strange. Next to her sat her friend in the doggy-costume and didn't seem to be the least bit bothered by the unusual attire of her and Erza, while the other two looked like they thought the both had gone nuts.

"I know we have the same goal or you wouldn't have reacted as you did, however I need your help in this." She pointed at Erza. The red-head pulled some of her strength together to not look to vulnerable.

"How shall we help?" Meredy asked and leaned forward.

"Well, first things first, Erza here needs a little more… fear!" She snipped her fingers as she found the word.

"Fear?" Erza asked, sometimes she didn't want to understand her friend, but now it would probably be better if she did.

"Yes, like so!" Erza suddenly felt a lot more of the cold night air as before, looking down she gasped and pulled the straps of her now ripped costume up, it barely covered anything!

"Ah-!"

"Shush! Now, be a good little red-head and play the scared little kitty, run into his arms and seek for help and safety, men just love helpless women!"

"Meredy, we'll stay with this friend of Erza-san for the night." Ultear said and got a nod of the brown-haired.

"Now, off you go my dear… good luck and… well, don't be too loud, we don't wanna wake the little kitties." Erza stood up, she didn't like her costume being ripped!

"But… my costume!"

"Erza, darling, trust me. Jellal is part of the male species, a strange and not exactly logical being, play his helpless kitty so he can feel strong and all protective of you, then, we'll talk about unharmed costumes." She gave in but she was still unhappy about her favorite costume being ripped, her friend would have to buy her a new one, one with a bell and paws and a really fluffy tail!

Still holding her ripped costume up with her hands, not that she actually cared that much for being exposed, but she wanted to wear her costume for Jellal! She would make sure she did! Slowly nervousness was making her feel more insecure and she felt her legs begin to shake at all the wonderful things Jellal would shower her with, but no, she had to look scared. Scared was something Erza avoided at all costs, but for her friend she would do it, she was after all very often right. Putting on a scared face and running the rest of the way to the camp she help the rips of her costume up with only one hand and wide fear filled eyes took in Jellal as she smashed against him, throwing both to the ground.

"Jellal!" She whimpered and hid her face in his chest.

"E-Erza!" he stuttered, she couldn't see the bright blush on his face, but she heard his fast beating heart.

"Did something happen? Are you okay Erza?!"

"I'm scared, can you hold me?" Jellal gulped, Erza was scared? Then something bad must have happened! He would kill the one who did this to her, who dared to touch his little Erza and r-r-rip… he gulped again as he took in her ripped costume, she was barely covered!

"Everything's alright Erza, I'm here." He said and put his jacket over her to cover up her backside and the not so small visible part of her behind.

"Jellal…" Erza glanced up at him and pulled his jacket around herself, looking at him with big eyes she made sure to push her chest out just as her friend had instructed.

"E-Erza… what happened?" He asked, trying to not lose focus at the tempting woman her curves pressed to him, he had half sat up by now.

"I was so scared!" Erza let go of the jacket and slung her arms around the blue-haired, too shocked to do anything then catch her they fell down onto the ground again.

"I need you Jellal…" he held her tighter to him as she whispered the words into his ear, her warm breath caressing him softly.

**So, I'll give you a little bit more…**

**In case if you wondered, Erza's friend won't be getting a name or a real describtion… her part is to be even more perverted than Erza while said red-head stays in spot-light ^^**

*** Seiza: sitting with your legs folded under you, a formal way to sit in Japan. (I once sat three hours in seiza and my legs fell asleep... well, let's say I couldn't feel nor move my legs for the next half hour)  
**


End file.
